best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter X Hunter 2011
Hunter X Hunter 2011 is an action, adventure, fantasy, drama, comedy, shonen battle anime series. It was based on a manga written by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha for Weekly Shonen Jump. It started on March 3, 1998, and is still ongoing today with 35 volumes in total. The anime adaptation was directed by Hiroshi Kojina, written by Atsushi Maekawa and Tsutomu Kamishiro, musically composed by Yoshihisa Hirano, and produced by Studio Madhouse. It originally aired from October 2, 2011 to September 24, 2014, with a total of 148 episodes in the end. It was the second anime adaptation of the manga, which not only increased production values, but also included two additional story arcs that weren't in the original show. Why It Rocks # Incredible animation, especially during the fight scenes and dramatic scenes. # Very appealing art style and character designs. # Excellent soundtrack. # Good voice acting in both sub and dub. # It's one of the few anime that extends far beyond 100 episodes and still remains great all along the way. # There's two recap episodes, but they did them in kind of an interesting way; instead of just recapping with a narrator, it's presented as Gon sending a letter to his Aunt explaining to her what he's already experienced up to that point. # Phenomenal fight scenes. # Amazing villains, for the most part. The highlights include nearly every member of the Phantom Troupe, as well as three of the Chimera Ants, those being Meruem and the three Royal Guards. # KURAPIKA KURTA! # KILLUA ZOLDYCK! # HISOKA! # The Zoldyck Family are incredibly interesting. # Incredible final fight between Meruem and Netero. # Absolutely no filler content whatsoever aside from the two recap episodes. # The opening theme song is incredibly enjoyable. Tones of people know about it, even if they haven't seen the show yet. It was so good that they never changed it, and instead, once enough episodes passed, decided to use a different verse in the song with different animation accompanying it. # Despite the anime not being completed technically because the manga is still ongoing, they did manage to end it mostly conclusively without having any major cliffhangers at the end, which is rarely done in anime that's adapted from incompleted source materials. # Nearly every character in this show is interesting, complex, or at least just fun to watch. From the main protagonists Killua and Kurapika, (Gon is excluded form this), to the villains including the Phantom Troupe and four of the Chimera Ants, (Meruem and his three Royal Guards), to the Zoldyck Family, to strange, uncertain characters such as Hisoka. Bad Qualities # Gon Freeces, while not terrible, isn't that interesting or complex of a main character. # The Greed Island arc is incredibly boring with dull and uninteresting villains. # While the two recap episodes are cleverly disguised, it still doesn't change the fact that they're recap episodes and thus have no value whatsoever unless a person doesn't have time to marathon the show and thus may forget important plot details. # While not directly related to the anime, the manga author Yoshihiro Togashi is notorious for going on hiatus' all the time, which means that many fans have given up hope that it'll ever be completed, or that the anime will ever get a continuation. # The opening theme, while catchy, never changes throughout the series, which can lead to some getting sick of it. It also becomes really unfitting by the time the Chimera Ant arc rolls around. # The story can be really slow at times. # The narrations during the Chimera Ant arc really kill the flow of the battles. ( To be fair, the narrations do explain the characters abilities sometimes. ) # The show has a bad habit of introducing interesting characters, only for them to become afterthoughts an arc later. Kurapika and Leorio get the worst of it because they get advertised as main characters. Category:2010's Programs Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Action Shows Category:Adventure Shows Category:Drama shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Comedy-Drama Shows Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Dark Fantasy Shows